A Second Chance RW
by Lady Cheeky
Summary: With the well being sealed and having no access to the past. Kagome attempts to move forward with her life and deal with the pain of her losses. However, with the Xehanort's return and a certain silver haired man appearing in her World, things simply won't go according to her plan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is it. As I wrote this chapter, it really hit me how much some aspects of the story will change to help it flow with what was revealed with Dream Drop Distance. I didn't finish the game myself when I originally started A Second Chance, however now that I did, I realize some things need some adjustments. Well, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

I sat in the well, not really focusing on my surroundings or my current state being. I did not notice the roof over my head, signifying I was back in my time or the fact that the whole Shikon no Tama was by my side. No. None of that mattered to me at the moment. My mind was drifting, floating from thought to thought. Each one that ran through my mind all centered on a common theme. As I sat there, my body aching from the bruises and open wounds I receives from my latest and final encounter with the vile half demon Naraku, I could only focus on one theme. The well is sealed. I am forever disconnected from my family in the past. I was forever separated from my hanyo protector, Inuyasha.

I will no longer be able to see Shippo's smiling face whenever I returned to the Feudal Era or gifted him with sweets and candy from my time period. I will no longer be able to sit in the hot springs with Sango and talk with her of my problems of the Heart. I will no longer be able groped by Miroku or confide in him when I am feeling lost. I will no longer be able to see Inuyasha, hear his voice, comfort him despite his protests, talk with him about anything and everything, or simply enjoy his presence.

Silence filled the well house with only the sounds of my shallow breathing causing it to break every few seconds. With my wounds healing faster than a normal person due to my Miko abilities, a small glow filled the normally dark depths of the Bone Eater Well. The ladder, as always reached the bottom of the well, available for me to use for my returns home. However, I felt no desire to climb out. I wanted to stay here. I wanted to stay as close as possible to everyone. Now that I am cut off from the people who became my second family, it was all I can do. Now that the Fates decided to once again to use me as their plaything, I felt I at least deserved this.

My Heart clenched as visions of my family filled my mind. The last time I was allowed to see Inuyasha was right after the Jewel was restored. He had turned to pull me to him only to see that I was had become transparent. Seeing what was happening, I tried to tell him that I loved him, but before I was able to I found myself here once more.

My fists clenched as a few tears escaped and rolled down my cheeks. It wasn't fair. Why?! Why send me there if I was not allowed to stay if I desired to? Why allow my to form these bonds of they weren't meant to last? Why let me fall for Inuyasha if we could never be? I would have given everything to be there with them right now.

I pulled my knees to my chest and let my headrest on them as my tears streamed down freely. This pain in my chest is unbearable. I want to see him. My sobs raked my entire form as my grief overwhelmed me.

That is how my mother found me a few hours later. Just as the adventure of mine began, it ended with my cat Buyo entering the well house. Hearing my cries, she peered over and gasped at my appearance. I don't remember how she got me out of the well. All I do remember is her climbing down the ladder to hug me to her. Without a fight, I allowed her to wrap her arms around me before I passed out.

I woke up to find myself on my bed. I blinked a few times before trying to push myself out of my bed before a pain shot up my back. That's right. During the fight with Naraku, he managed to pierce my shoulder. If not for my healing abilities, I know I wouldn't have survived this long.

Sighing, I further nap feted my body to see that my wounds were treated and wrapped with gauze, without a doubt due to my mother. Settling myself back I to bed, I called for her. It was a few second before she came with tea, water, and miso soup on a tray. Placing the food and drink on my desk, she sat down on my bed, and gave me a gentle hug.

"I was so worried" she whispered into my ear. Feeling my shirt become slightly damp, I realized that she had begun to cry. Guilt washed over me as I hugged her back with even more gusto.

"I'm sorry mama."

We stayed like that for seemed like hours before we pulled away. Taking the handkerchief on my desk, she wiped her face and offered me the drinks and food. I quickly refused but asked for help with the bath. After it was prepared, she helped me undress and place myself inside comfortably so that I can soak. Before I could leave, I asked for her to stay with me. Leaving quickly to get a stool to sit on, she returned to my side.

After a few moments of silence, I told her of the events leading up to my return. Not once did she interrupt me, or ask question which she always left for when I was done. Like always, she did not judge me on my rash decisions or comments about things I know would worry her or did not approve on. She simply listened to me, which was what I desperately needed from her.

When I was done, she squeezed my hand and said, "the kamis work I'm strange ways dear. We do not always approve of their decisions, but when they place hardships in our lives, it is only to prepare us for something greater. I do not doubt that is the case for you. "

She smiled at me when she said that and as I looked into her eyes, I felt some weight lift off my chest. I know that this pain will not go away right away, but I have my family to help me overcome it and it will make me stronger in the long run. Nodding my head at this with a small smile, I closed my eyes and begun to hum a lullaby my mother sang to me since I was young.

Recognizing the melody, she joined in, singing the words, "When you walk away..."

I sighed as the familiar words calmed my nerves a bit. I laid myself on my bed, enjoying my mother's voice and allowed the tears to roll down my cheeks. Tonight I would cry. I will let myself mourn for the loss of my second family and first love. I will let myself deal with the pain so that when I wake up tomorrow I can hold my head high knowing that they will always be in my Heart.

The sun shining through my opened window was what woke me up the following morning. My alarm clock sat on the bedside table, it being scheduled to ring for at least another hour. Sighing, I picked it up and cancelled the alarm. It seems that my journeys in the past made me an early riser even in my own time. Inuyasha would always wake us up as soon as the sun has fully risen over the horizon. He never wanted to waste a second of daylight that could be used for traveling and shard hunting.

Smiling at the memory of his antics, I started getting ready for the day. I took a long bath since I woke up early. Once I finished with that, I tied my hair into a ponytail while I got dressed. I pulled my uniform top over my head the following day. Rain or shine, if I'm at this time period, I need to go to school. I have already missed enough and to miss anymore, I will definitely fail the grade.

When I finished getting dressed,

Once making sure everything was in order, I grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs. As I grew closer to the kitchen, the smell of tea, bacon, eggs, and toast filled the room. I smiled at e scent of my mothers cooking before placing my bag by the front door and heading to the dining table. Placing myself between Souta and Buyo, I pulled apart my chopsticks, ready to dive into what I know would be a delicious meal.

While I waited, I noticed that both Souta and my grandfather, who was seated across from me, had expressions of caution and worry. They no doubt know a gist of what happened to me. I gave them a tired smile to try and appease their worries, but it seemed like they weren't buying it. However as my mother placed our meals on the table, all was forgotten in exchange for the wonders delight that it my mama's homemade cooking. Once the meal was done and over with, I quickly washed my dish before racing towards the door.

"See ya after school Souta, jii-chan, mama" I yelled as I ran to get my trusty bike. Walking down the shrine's steps slowly, as to control the movement of my bike, I prepared myself for a day. The pain of loss for Inuyasha and my friends gave my heart a tang of pain, but I pushed myself forward. I will move on but never will I forget.

Well that's easier said then done. The pain is still here. It clenches my heart and leaves me gasping for air when it becomes particularly strong. Clenching a fist to my chest, I closed my eyes and focused on my reiki on my hand. Seeing it glow faintly, I placed it over my chest and let the healing energy soothe the ache. Letting my hand rest there, I took several deep breaths before feeling the tension in my chest subside. Once I had no problem breathing, I opened my eyes once more and nodded my head. I won't let this beat me. I survived being attacked my numerous demons, having my side ripped out, being poisoned, and much more. I can do this!

With that in my mind, I walked with a little bounce in my step as grew nearer to the school. Some of my classmates and fellow students looked at me in shock; not that I can blame them. I don't exactly have the best attendance record. However, that is going to change now!

As I entered the building, I heard three voices shout out at once. "KAGOME!" Already knowing it they are, I turned towards them and waited for them to catch up. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri ran to my side each gave me hug before we continued to class.

"Kagome! It's so good to see you! How is that arthritis of yours doing" Yuka asked.

"Kagome, are you still with that two-timing boyfriend of yours? He's not good enough for you, you know" Eri said as she wrapped an arm around my own.

"I hope that everything is going well for you Kagome. You're so lucky to have someone like that for you" Ayumi chirped happily as she claimed my other arm.

The fact that these three never change made me smile. If there is one thing I can count on from Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, is that they never fail to distract with the simple pleasures of modern everyday life. As they chattered on, not really stopping to hear my response, I smiled and began to look forward to what this day had to offer. Little did I know that it was going to give me more than I ever thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The walk to class was filled with random chatter about varying topics from my friends. Some spoke about idols I simply became didn't know about due to my travels. Some spoke about the latest trends for the upcoming season. Some spoke about potential love interests and dates they recently went on. Overall, they spoke of things I became disconnected to. Everyone jumped from subject to subject faster than Sango's reaction to Miroku's perverted nature. However there was one topic I noticed that the whole school was talking about.

A strange and potential new student is walking around the campus.

From the girls who seem to have seen him already, he appears to be quite the looker. Not that it matters to me. I may be cut off from Inuyasha, but I don't think I could, even if I wanted to, forget about Inuyasha. He is my first and probably only love. Sure we fought a lot, but the times where he really opened up to me means the world to me. I thought we were connected to one another in a way that only the kamis themselves could have created. Yet after all this, it seems that it was simply another of Fate's cruel pranks.

Shaking my head to bring myself back to reality, I noticed that we were already arrived at the classroom. Smiling to my friends, I sat down in my seat and began taking out my books for the first class. I'm finally back to stay and I know that I have a lot of catching up to do. Quickly opening the page to where I had left a bookmark, I resumed from where I last left off in my travels back in the past. Thankfully the first class of the day is history of Japan, my strongest subject thanks to my adventures. However, I know I need to be familiar with more than just the Warring States Era.

As I read page after page, a tingling sensation stroke my senses. It was light, like a gentle wind blowing through my hair. However with each passing second to grew stronger. I sense no hostility coming from it and although it was foreign, it wasn't demonic or Dark in the slightest. In fact it was very warm. However, the energy I sense isn't holy. Unable to focus on my studies, I lifted my head just as the presence was just outside the classroom door. My brows knitted in frustration as I struggled to figure out who is emitting such a...different aura.

Wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't notice that the teacher had entered the classroom with someone else in tow. As soon as I caught a glimpse of the person by his side, my heart sunk to my stomach. Short silver hair framed this boys face and instantly Inuyasha's face appeared in my mind. I saw the hanyo's features in clear detail. Tanned skin, a result of constantly being in the sun. A straight nose and thin lips accented what attracted everyone, his eyes. Twin orbs the color of the sun, contrasting greatly against his silver mane. Inuyasha, I thought as I felt my heart clench once more.

"Higurahshi-san! Please take your seat! Surely your time of absence has not caused you to forget the rules of the classroom" the teacher scolded as my classmates and the familiar stared on. Embarrassed for standing up without realizing, I murmured an apology and sat back down.

Glad that the attention was once again called to the teacher as he cleared his throat, I caught a glimpse of the silver haired boy's eyes. I don't know why I was expecting amber orbs, but his sea green eyes quickly stamped out the impression of my lost love.

"Class, today we have a visitor from overseas. He is looking into several schools to attend, including our own" the teacher began before turning to the prospective student. "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Riku. I may not be here for long but I'll be on your care" he said as he scanned the room. His eyes kept from face to face before settling on my own. It was then I felt him test my aura once again. Like before it felt warm; so much that my own danced with his automatically. Once I realized what I have done, a blush quickly formed on my face before I turned my head to the side. I can't believe I just did that!

"Higurashi-san, due to your earlier actions, you will be I'm charged of watching over Riku-kun for today. Riku-kun if you would please take the seat to the left of Higurashi-san, I would like to go over class announcements before home room ends."

As the teacher began to scribble down on the board, Riku made his way towards my seat. Since he is a visitor and not a student as of yet, he isn't wearing a uniform. Instead he was clad in a black shirt with a yellow and white vest over it. He wore a pair of baggy pants and a pair of white and yellow sneaker. His hair shaped his face with wispy end. The aqua in his eyes are gentle and mesmerizing, successfully drawing me in. he seemed not to notice as he scanned the room. His gaze hopped from person to person until I caught his eye. However, rather than looking at me it was as if his was looking through me.

A shiver ran through my spine once we looked different way. I looked down towards my desk as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, no doubt staining them a brilliant red. I blew a sigh towards my fringe as I attempted to settle my emotions. Just his gaze has such a power over me and I just met him. I need to get it together! Blinking my eyes shut and shaking my head, I forced myself to break this pull I had to him. His hair may be the same shade of Inuyasha, but that is where the similarities end. Even if they did continue, I just lost my favorite Hanyo and I will never replace him. Keeping that in mind, I became determined to keep the new kid out of my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It is much easier said than done. My mind would find some sort of way to stray towards the mysterious new student, whether it was something he did that reminded me of Inuyasha or something he said that sounded odd. At first I thought it was due to the physical similarities that I automatically singled him out, but as the day wore on, certain things he said or did just sounded off. It was almost as if he was filtering what he was saying. Then the more aware I became of him, I began to see a faint white golden around his aura, something I never seen before. Normal human tended to have auras comprising of things from nature, such as deep blues and warm oranges. Priestesses or priests have something similar but with white rimming their auras. Demons would have their aura fade darker and darker as if reached the edges of their aura until it became as dark as possible without turning into black. However, Riku's aura seems to be glowing with sunlight: it something I never seen before, but completely breathtaking.

So when lunch break came, I couldn't help but walk to him. I stood up and quickly patted down my uniform so that I appeared decent. Once I was fine, I headed to his seat. Well I was until, I heard an all too familiar "Higurashi-san!" I bit my lip and sighed before turning with forced cheer to an all too nice brunette.

There Hojo stood in all his clueless glory. Its not that I don't like Hojo; in fact, before my time in the Feudal Era he would be exactly the kind of I guy I thought I would fall head over heels in love with. Its just I did fall down the well and I changed. Hojo suddenly became too nice, too simple, too fragile, etc. The thing Hojo didn't change, he was always like that. I was the one who grew up, way more than I would have normally for a girl my age. You can't expect a girl who was chased down daily by demons to remain the same afterwards.

Still, I smiled and walked to his side to humor him. Plus its not like there will be any harm done. Hojo will probably ask me out again to which I will simply have to refuse. I can't keep leading him one anymore.

"Hi Hojo-kun" I said politely.

"Hey! Its great to see you back in school Higurashi-san. I was worried when your grandfather told me about you catching the Swine Flu, but I see the herbs and tea I sent over really helped and did the trick" the brunette said cheerily.

Curse you grandpa…. "Uh…yea. Thank you for that."

"Well now that you're feeling a bit better, I was wondering if you would like to see that new movie that's out, "Chance at Love". I heard it was really good."

Really? "Chance at Love"? That's the kind of movies that are playing these days? "Actually Hojo I won't be able too. I would rather just focus on my academics right now." Half true I guess. I do need to pull up my grades.

"I see. That's admirable of you Higuarshi-san! Well I won't get in your way and when your grades are back on track I'll take you out sometime to celebrate! Well see you later" he said before walking away with a smile on his face.

I sweat dropped at his antics before the reason I got up from my desk returned to me. Nodding in determination, I turned around only to see girls from my class and even a few from neighboring classrooms surrounding his desk. He didn't seem to particularly into whatever it is they were chattering about. In fact, he seemed bored. Well hopefully I will be able to pull him aside for a few moments. With the teacher giving me the duty of watching over him today, it shouldn't be too hard to.

With that in mind, I stepped in front of his desk and said politely "Hello Riku-kun, my name is Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Immediately his aqua eyes met my blue pair. They stared for a second or two before he replied "same here. You're supposed to show me around today right?"

I nodded right away before he stood up walked to my side. "Well can you show me where to find some food? I'm kinda starving."

"No problem. You have some yen on you right" I asked as I began to lead him out of the classroom. He nodded his head before pulling a few coins out of his pocket. Smiling at that, I faced forward but let my aura reach out to his. Thanks to my training with Miroku and Kaede-sama, my abilities have grown quite a bit since I first fell down that well. I was put through a series a training session which honed not only my spiritual powers, but trained my body as well. It was rigorous but the results were more than worth it. Now not only can I battle well both with my bow and arrows and hand-to-hand combat, but I also have an exceptional control over my powers.

The light pink of my aura gently probed his golden tinted aura, getting a feel for it before his own returned the favor. Shock filled my expression at this action. Maybe it was done unconsciously. Giving it another try, I was less started when he retaliated again. Okay, twice in a row, definitely an intentional action.

Turning my head slightly towards his, I saw the faintest smirk on his face as he followed me into the cafeteria. He knew what he was doing. He was aware of what was going on. Immediately alarms were blazing in my head as different scenarios and ideas were ran through my mind. What did this mean?

Then almost as if to further tease my curiosity, he simply ordered lunch, a slice of pizza and some water, as if that all didn't happen. He then walked to a table, not even waiting for me to return to his side! I stood there, mouth open, eyes wide, just completely dumbfounded. Where did he come from? Does he know about my powers? What kind of abilities does he have? Why does his aura have gold in it? Is he a threat? Is he an ally? Why is he here? But most importantly, who is he?


End file.
